star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Senator
Senators were beings who represented their planet, system, and sector in the Galactic Senate of the Galactic Republic, Separatist Parliament of the Separatist Alliance, Imperial Senate of the Galactic Empire, New Republic Senate, or Galactic Alliance Senate. They often worked alongside Associate Representatives. They also acted as sectorial heads of state in the Old Republic, New Galactic Republic, and Galactic Alliance senates. Some senators alternately represented very powerful megacorporations and industries, such as the Trade Federation or the Corporate Alliance. During the waning days of the Old Republic, many senators had fallen to corruption and decadence, while others strove to uphold the ideals of democracy. Appearances *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 2: The Battle of Coruscant'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 1'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic—The Lost Suns 3'' * * *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''The Artist of Naboo'' *''Spy Girls'' * * * * * *''Shatterpoint'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' * * *''Jedi Trial'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'' Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' * * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Lords of the Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' * *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Tatooine Manhunt'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' * * *''Mission to Lianna'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * * * *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' Sources *''Star Wars Trivial Pursuit'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion, Second Edition'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars Gamer 10'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 129'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 130'' * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Coruscant Limited'' *''Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Kids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Insider 90'' * *''Star Wars Trading Card Game: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' See Also *Congressman *Assemblyman Category:Senators of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Senators of the Galactic Empire Category:Senatorial Aides of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Senators of the New Galactic Republic Category:Old Republic Senate Organizations Category:Senatorial